


If At First You Don't Succeed...

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Chocolate as seduction, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Job, M/M, Oblivious Cutter, Seductive Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen enjoys eating chocolate. Nick enjoys watching Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First You Don't Succeed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Written for the lovely telperion_15 who gave the prompt “chocolate”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“Positively obscene.”

“Shouldn't be allowed...”

“...not in a place of learning.”

“Ought to tell the Dean.”

Nick Cutter frowned, paused in his avoidance of anyone vaguely resembling one of his students, or indeed any student at all, and then began to backtrack. The crowd of young, mostly female, students were all crowded around the door to one of the lecture rooms the palaeontology department routinely borrowed. Standing on tiptoe Cutter was just about able to peer over their heads and through the glass in the door.

He licked his lips at the sight of his assistant sitting on the lecture stage, legs spread wide, as he guzzled a chocolate bar, and licked at his fingers.

At the familiar tightness in his trousers Cutter remembered that in fact he was a professor and that it was somewhat undignified for him to be perving over other members of staff in corridors.

“All right,” Cutter declared, startling the students in front of him. “I think that's quite enough of that.”

Not looking at all embarrassed, the students left with a wave and a spring in their step.

Cutter shook his head and turned back to the window, only to find that Stephen was gone.

* * * * *

It was one of the hottest days of the year and Stephen was standing next to the fan in Cutter's office, eating a choc ice.

It became apparent to Cutter, as he stood in the doorway watching the spectacle, that a) Stephen had no idea he was being watched and b) that he was a terribly messy eater.

Cutter fought back a moan as he watched chocolate dribble down Stephen's wrists, only to have Stephen's tongue flick out and lick himself clean.

Cutter knew that he ought to move away, or at least make his presence known, but found that he couldn't move a muscle until Stephen had finished.

But by the time Stephen looked up, Cutter was gone.

* * * * * *

It was the liquid chocolate that did it in the end. Cutter had forgotten some papers at Stephen's and since he'd happened to be passing (in a long, convoluted, not passing at all kind of way) he'd decided to pop in and collect them.

“Oh, were we supposed to be doing something?” Stephen asked when he opened the door.

Cutter's mouth went dry. Stephen's wrists and shirt were splattered with chocolate.

“Cutter? Everything all right?” Stephen asked, leaning forward to touch Cutter with a sticky hand. “Oh, sorry, chocolate everywhere.”

Cutter nodded dumbly before snapping himself out of it. “Yes, fine, I um, forgot some papers...”

“Oh yeah, come in,” Stephen said, moving back into his flat. “I was going to bring them into work on Monday. Excuse the mess, I wanted to try out making some chocolates of my own, and well, bit messier than I was expecting. Look good though, want to try one?”

Stephen indicated the tray of chocolates he'd just pulled out of the fridge.

Cutter shook his head, and tried to keep the kitchen counter between himself and Stephen – he hadn't realised quite how much his association of Stephen and chocolate was fixed in his brain. Or his cock.

“Suit yourself,” Stephen said. He took a messy bite of one, licking his lips and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Papers?” Cutter choked out, wanting to get away as fast as possible. Even better if he could keep his dignity intact.

“I'll just...” Stephen moved by Cutter, and Cutter felt as if a bolt of electricity went through his body. He jerked away from Stephen, who only smiled. Flustered, Cutter was about to apologise when Stephen leaned over and snagged another chocolate. “These are really very, very good.” He took another messy bite, with Cutter hypnotically watching every last movement, before he leaned forward and drew Cutter into a sloppy, chocolate filled kiss.

Stephen pulled back and looked Cutter directly in the face. “Does it usually take you this long to get the message, or is it just me?”

Cutter opened his mouth and then closed it, realising by Stephen's smirk how much like a fish he looked.

“Nick, honestly, what do you think all this chocolate business was about?”

“You. Me. Want. Yes?”

Stephen laughed. “Okay, come on, let's see how good your hand-eye coordination is.”

Cutter proved that it wasn't up to much, immediately tripping over his own feet, but Stephen didn’t seem to mind and Cutter's brain eventually caught up to the reality of the situation. He didn't know what to say or how to react, but he did have enough of a grasp on his faculties not to shout out “he likes me, he really really likes me,” though he had to practically bite his own tongue not to do so.

“You're wearing too many layers,” Stephen complained, which is when Cutter realised that Stephen had pushed him to the bed and begun removing his shoes for him.

“I can undress myself,” Cutter eventually pointed out. But by this time his trousers and shirt were lying in a heap on the floor, so it wasn't much of a protest.

“Much more fun my way though, wouldn’t you agree?”

Cutter nodded and then decided that he'd had enough of being a passive participant, pulling Stephen onto his lap and into a searing kiss. Stephen responded enthusiastically, pulling his own clothes off and devouring Cutter's mouth and then his neck, as Cutter began to buck up into him, the friction they were generating almost too much.

“Stephen, please, touch, touch me...”

“My pleasure,” Stephen purred, nipping at Cutter's neck.

Before Cutter knew what was happening Stephen had both of their cocks in his hand and was jerking them off in a haphazard manner, clearly as enraptured by the sight as Cutter was.

“Won't take long...” Cutter panted, thinking about all the chocolate-covered Stephen dreams he'd been having lately.

“Round two will be longer,” Stephen promised and Cutter came with a groan and flopped back on to the bed. Stephen rubbed himself off on Cutter's thigh and collapsed next to Cutter.

“So, you...that was always the plan then?” Cutter asked.

“Yes. Always.” Stephen took Cutter's chin and turned his head towards him. “I just hadn't realised that your obliviousness ran quite so high.”

“I wasn't oblivious,” Cutter bristled. “I just...well, look at me.”

Stephen shook his head. “Idiot.” He planted a kiss on top of Cutter's nose. “Now let's go get cleaned up before we start talking about our feelings. I'm not sure I'm up for that right now.”

Cutter laughed. “Aye, all right. And then Round Two?” he asked.

Stephen's smile lit up the room. “And then Round Two,” he agreed.


End file.
